


Between the Fall and the Creation

by shelleysprometheus



Series: Forethought and Fire [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry, always and forever a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: Freeform poetry, this work is inspired by the speeches of Alan Watts as used in the gorgeous fanvids "Falling in Love" and "In My Dreams" BakerEdits on YouTube and is a lead in to the next two fics in the Forethought and Fire Series, "Between the Fall and the Creation", and "In Madness Lies Sanity".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Forethought and Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock, HolmesCon Writers Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * the bolded text in the verses are the words of Alan Watts from the speech 1.4.4 Divine Madness  
> * the gorgeous fanfids by BakerEdits can be found here: [**Falling in Love**](http://youtu.be/nT5Ha0V__b0) and [**In My Dreams**](http://youtu.be/esLNgU9aqH8)  
>  * heart image credit: clipart-library

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font that reads, "Between the Fall and the Creation." A horizonal line.

Alt text: Between the Fall and the Creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font that reads, "S.P." inside an anatomical line drawing in black ink of a whole human heart.

Alt text: S.P.


	3. Chapter 3

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, centered that reads, "To." A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, "To us. To you. To them." A horizontal line.

Alt text: To. To us. To you. To them.


	4. Chapter 4

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Prologue.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly that reads, “Fix this. How do you fix this? How do you ford the river of lies? How do you, plaster over the cracks? In the beginning. In the beginning all things are new. Are fresh. Are crack-less. Are pure. Hope. Faith. Once there, now gone. Trust. What trust?". A horizontal line.

Alt text: Prologue. Fix this. How do you fix this? How do you ford the river of lies? How do you, plaster over the cracks? In the beginning. In the beginning all things are new. Are fresh. Are crack-less. Are pure. Hope. Faith. Once there, now gone. Trust. What trust?


	5. Chapter 5

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, "One." A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Hurt. A dangerous place. A thing that strikes, Of blame, In anger, And no way back. “ An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S Let’s suppose. Hypothesize. That under the right conditions. Balance can be restored”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: One. J. Hurt. A dangerous place. A thing that strikes, Of blame, In anger, And no way back. S. Let’s suppose. Hypothesize. That under the right conditions. Balance can be restored


	6. Chapter 6

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Two.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J But as yet we are not clear, You and I. Cast in shadows against the sky, Against the world. Against each other.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S Rise. Every day. Every night, to dream, and dream. To wake, to know, and fall again.”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Two. J. But as yet we are not clear, You and I. Cast in shadows against the sky, Against the world. Against each other. S. Rise. Every day. Every night, to dream, and dream. To wake, to know, and fall again.


	7. Chapter 7

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Three.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Wanting. Needing. Best to give up the whole idea of getting. And go." Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S Seven weeks or seven days. Or any length of time Does it really matter? When every second was a lie?”. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Three. J. Wanting. Needing. Best to give up the whole idea of getting. And go. S. Seven weeks or seven days. Or any length of time Does it really matter? When every second was a lie?


	8. Chapter 8

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Four.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “J Favours the bold, favours the brave. If you should be so fortunate But not I. But not I.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S And you said naturally, as you began As if there was anything natural at all about any of this.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Four. J. Favours the bold, favours the brave. If you should be so fortunate But not I. But not I. And you said S. naturally, as you began As if there was anything natural at all about any of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Five.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J No! Despite my want, my desire, my need. Despite it being a total denial of life, to refuse it. I will forsake you.”. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the top right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S And I left the path on this adventure of dreams, And made my way to the woods. To sleep.”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Five. J. No! Despite my want, my desire, my need. Despite it being a total denial of life, to refuse it. I will forsake you. S. And I left the path on this adventure of dreams, And made my way to the woods. To sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Six.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J when we go back then Do we see each other the way I see you now? Do we hear each other the way I hear you now? Do we love each other ...”. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S Fingers whisper of every kind of pleasure But demons still call. Speaking in tongues. Of love and loss And leaving.” An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the top left half of a human heart. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Six. J. when we go back then Do we see each other the way I see you now? Do we hear each other the way I hear you now? Do we love each other ... S. Fingers whisper of every kind of pleasure But demons still call. Speaking in tongues. Of love and loss And leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Seven.” A horizontal line. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Falling. You see. We don't say rising. When does it end, though? When does it stop ...”. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S Stop, still. Abandon all which isn’t under control, Before it does you.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Seven. J. Falling. You see. We don't say rising. When does it end, though? When does it stop ... Stop, still. S. Abandon all which isn’t under control, Before it does you.


	12. Chapter 12

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Eight.” A horizontal line. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S a curious tie, you said. No such thing as coincidence. Just the confluence of events, of lives, in motion.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Will we heal and come out of it Will we see the light and live?”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Eight. S. a curious tie, you said. No such thing as coincidence. Just the confluence of events, of lives, in motion. J. Will we heal and come out of it Will we see the light and live?”


	13. Chapter 13

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Nine.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “J Taking this ghastly risk, Admitting these heinous sins. One last, Careful, breath.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S Push. Poke. Prod. Worry it to the edge. Take further and further gambles Until it finally breaks”. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom left half of a human heart. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Nine. J. Taking this ghastly risk, Admitting these heinous sins. One last, Careful, breath. S. Push. Poke. Prod. Worry it to the edge. Take further and further gambles Until it finally breaks.


	14. Chapter 14

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Ten.” A horizontal line. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “J Space opens up and stretches, tight then starts to fray. Once, the condition of there being life. No longer.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S as to what you would dream, If you were allowed, What you would love, if you were permitted Who you would be.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Ten. J. Space opens up and stretches, tight then starts to fray. Once, the condition of there being life. No longer. S. as to what you would dream, If you were allowed, What you would love, if you were permitted Who you would be.


	15. Chapter 15

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Eleven.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S life is an act of faith, in this godless world”. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “J Here where you are now. Without me.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Eleven. S. life is an act of faith, in this godless world. J. Here where you are now. Without me.


	16. Chapter 16

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Twelve.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J The world, grey. Absent any kind of human undertaking”. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S Why do I still reach for you when I know, I am no longer a part of the life that you are actually living”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Twelve. J. The world, grey. Absent any kind of human undertaking. S. Why do I still reach for you when I know, I am no longer a part of the life that you are actually living.


	17. Chapter 17

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Thirteen.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J The papered walls dull, their colours muted. Glasses drained, empty - you've given yourself up.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S within the infinite multiplicity of worlds. You have ceased to exist in a single one of mine.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Thirteen. J. The papered walls dull, their colours muted. Glasses drained, empty - you've given yourself up. S. within the infinite multiplicity of worlds. You have ceased to exist in a single one of mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Fourteen.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J The words you don’t say, won’t feel, can’t allow yourself to think. They may be the most powerful thing,”. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S Time to end the charade Of playing that you weren’t”. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Fourteen. J. The words you don’t say, won’t feel, can’t allow yourself to think. They may be the most powerful thing. S. Time to end the charade Of playing that you weren’t.


	19. Chapter 19

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Fifteen.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J He knows And he lets it happen He knows and lets it be. an act of surrender, His cowardice.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S Fingers folding in on themselves. Stealing breath, steeling his heart, he gives himself away.” An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the top half of a human heart. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Fifteen. J. He knows And he lets it happen He knows and lets it be. an act of surrender, His cowardice. S. Fingers folding in on themselves. Stealing breath, steeling his heart, he gives himself away.


	20. Chapter 20

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Sixteen.” A horizontal line. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Go then. do anything you like Touch her, feel them. Leave me be.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S Left. Discarded. self-abandonment, the easier choice.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Sixteen. J. Go then. do anything you like Touch her, feel them. Leave me be. Left. S. Discarded. self-abandonment, the easier choice.


	21. Chapter 21

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Seventeen.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J What, this again? A glimpse of the dazzle of brilliance, the pull of the dueling of wits. Wary, but still starting to fall under. So that's quite mad”. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the left half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S Nebulous, this idea, then, tenuous, illusory. But if you look closely, really look. There.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Seventeen. J. What, this again? A glimpse of the dazzle of brilliance, the pull of the dueling of wits. Wary, but still starting to fall under. So that's quite mad. S. Nebulous, this idea, then, tenuous, illusory. But if you look closely, really look. There.


	22. Chapter 22

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Eighteen.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, left aligned that reads, “J sensible people do not. Sensible people, would not. But we have always lived lifetimes away from sensible. Have we not? You and I.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S The grit, the sand, the rub. What is. And with it what could be, the ultimate reality.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Eighteen. J. sensible people do not. Sensible people, would not. But we have always lived lifetimes away from sensible. Have we not? You and I. S. The grit, the sand, the rub. What is. And with it what could be, the ultimate reality.


	23. Chapter 23

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Nineteen.” A horizontal line. An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the right half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Sinewy clawed feet bounce from weather-worn stone to weather-worn stone. Tilted heads ask; Who’s going to watch the guards?” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly centre aligned that reads, “S in the sense of being right, in the sense of being equal. In every sense.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Nineteen. J. Sinewy clawed feet bounce from weather-worn stone to weather-worn stone. Tilted heads ask; Who’s going to watch the guards?. S. in the sense of being right, in the sense of being equal. In every sense.


	24. Chapter 24

Image description: An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the bottom half of a human heart. Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Twenty.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Find your way through the course of wisdom, broken, sharp, ragged. Climb the jagged rocks and rest. Behold your world.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “S the deep-down basic understanding – the foundation of human existence.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Twenty. J. Find your way through the course of wisdom, broken, sharp, ragged. Climb the jagged rocks and rest. Behold your world. S. the deep-down basic understanding – the foundation of human existence.


	25. Chapter 25

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Twenty-One.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly left aligned that reads, “J Make the choice to give oneself up, to take the path to follow, the footsteps you know as well as your own.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, indented unevenly right aligned that reads, “S all that, not knowing, not being. Surrender; to this, to you, to us.” An anatomical line drawing in black ink of the top half of a human heart. A horizontal line.

Alt text: Twenty-One. J. Make the choice to give oneself up, to take the path to follow, the footsteps you know as well as your own. S. all that, not knowing, not being. Surrender; to this, to you, to us.


	26. Chapter 26

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font, right aligned that reads, “Twenty-Two.” A horizontal line. Text, in uneven typewriter font, left aligned that reads, “S J Losing. Finding. Accepting yourself, rather than pretending you’re not.” Text, in uneven typewriter font, left aligned that reads, “For all that we have found, learned. On this journey, For all that we have lost. Accepted. What we finally come to is the strange conclusion that in madness lies sanity.” A horizontal line.

Alt text: Twenty-Two. S. J. Losing. Finding. Accepting yourself, rather than pretending you’re not. For all that we have found, learned. On this journey, For all that we have lost. Accepted. What we finally come to is the strange conclusion that in madness lies sanity. 


	27. Chapter 27

Image description: Text, in uneven typewriter font that reads, "Fin." inside an anatomical line drawing in black ink of a whole human heart.

Alt text: Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe so much to the Sherlock fandom, to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the wonderful characters of his creation. 
> 
> In a piece for The Criterion in April 1929 entitled ‘Sherlock Holmes and his Times’, T.S. Eliot wrote that "... perhaps the greatest of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries is this: that when we talk of him we invariably fall into the fancy of his existence." I could not agree more. 
> 
> Through all the iterations, in every type of medium, I fall into this fancy - useless to resist the pull of the adventures of one Sherlock Holmes and his Dr. John Watson. And despite already being aware of it, what astounds me time and time again is the way in which these characters invoke emotions so strong as to colour my entire existence, painting my life in the gorgeous hues of their friendship and love. 
> 
> The Sherlock fandom gave me a voice, enabled me to write and allowed me to create and share and belong. And for that I will forever be in its debt.
> 
> Here's to 10 years of Sherlock, and many, many more to come.


End file.
